Cylon Basisstern
Der Cylon Basisstern ist der Gegenspieler der rigelianischen Kampfsterne und das Trägerschif der cylonischen Flotte. Cylon Basestar (Old Series): The Cylon "Base Star" is the backbone of the Cylon Imperial Fleet. This ship is massive being 1,800 feet (550 meters) and has a mass of 3 million metric tons. Not including the Battlestars missiles, the Base-Star has much greater firepower than a Colonial Battlestar. The Base Star also has three times the fighter, troop, and weaponry of the Colonial Ship. Each ship carries a full legion of Cylon soldiers and carry 300 Raider Starfighter. The ship has 100 turbo laser turrets for point defense, and has two heavy pulsar cannons. These cannon are capable of destroying smaller capital ships in just one hit and are capable of destroying all but the largest with just a few hits. This ships are considered a match for Battlestar but the lack of heavy missile launchers is a dangerous weakness. These massive ships are in a double saucer configuration and unlike Battlestars do not have an external thruster. Instead the ships are propelled by a Gravitonic drive that is buried deep within the ship. In many ways, the ships are more advanced than the capital ships used by the humans. The ships do not use ion drives like Colonial Battlestars do but instead used the previouly mentioned Gravity based propulsion system. This means that the ship itself does not use fuel for itself in normal space. The ship does use fuel to make Hyperspace jumps and does carry fuel for its fighters because they use Ion Engines. A Cylon Basestar is slow than a Battlestar but that is due to the fact that a Battlestar devotes a much larger portion of the ship to Engines than a Base-star does. Because of the nature of the series "Battlestar Galactica" and the needs to put the Starship into game mechanics, I have given many statistic as two different possible statistics to take this into account. The G that I have seen listed would not be sufficient to get near the speed of light yet many episodes have indicated speeds in this area. In some ways each version is closer to what was seen in the series. Phase world version uses my revised phase world starship rules and can hold their own against most C.A.F and Kreegor Starships. This version is recommended if you with to put them into Phase World as among equals. See Revised Starship Rules for Phase World for more details. Moderate version uses Gs of acceleration and reduced weapon ranges. This version is useful for Mutants In Orbit, Phase World if used as a lower tech race, used with my Earth Force ships conversions for B-5, and as a possible crash on Rifts Earth. Listed is the formula to allow player and game masters to calculate the velocity. M.D.C. nach Region * Heavy Mega Pulsar Cannons (2): 4,000 each * Point Defense Turbo Laser Cannons (100): 300 each * Hanger Bays (4): 10,000 each * 1 Bridge: 15,000 * 1 Auxiliary Bridge 15,000 * 2 Main Body 95,000 * 3 Variable Force Field 8,000 per side (48,000 Total) Notes: 1 In reality this is how much damage needs to be done for a weapon to hit the bridge through the ships armor. This ship also has an auxiliary bridge. Even if both bridges are destroyed, the ship can still be piloted from engineering but ship is -3 to dodge and all weapon systems will be at local control. Weapon hits near the bridge that do not penetrate the ships integrity can injure crew members on or near the bridge. 2 Depleting the MDC of the main body will put the Battlestar out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. The ship itself will be an unsalvageable floating wreck. 3 Shields positions can be varied and all could be combined in one shield. Shields regenerate at the rate of 5% (2,400 MDC) per melee round. Speed: Driving on the Ground: Not Possible. Sublight: Phase World Version: Has a special sublight engine that allows the ship to travel up to 60 percent of the speed of light. The Base-Star can accelerate/decelerate at the rate of 0.6 percent of light per melee maximum. Moderate Version: The Base-Star does not have an effective top speed but is limited by acceleration. The Basestar can reach a top acceleration of 3.5 G but standard is 1.5 G. Atmospheric Propulsion: Both Version: Maximum speed is 300 mph (480 kph), can enter an atmosphere and can leave but is not designed for extended atmospheric use. Stardrive: Uses a hyperdrive system that allows the ship to reach a maximum of 5 lightyears per hour. The Hyperdrive uses 1% of the ships fuel for every 10 light years the ship travels. Maximum Range: Both Versions: Conditionally unlimited, the ships fusion reactor provides power for decades of service and the gravitonic drive does not use reaction mass but the ship does use fuel for FTL propulsion and for its fighters. If the ship has a large amount of flight operations, the ship will use about half of its fuel on fighter operation reducing the ships FTL range by half. Technische Daten * Länge: 1.550 m * Höhe: 680 m * Breite: 1.550 m * Weight: 3.3 million tons (3 million metric tons) * Power System: The Ship is powered by fusion reactors that will theoretically operate for 30 years and can provide effectively unlimited electrical power. However, it was recommended that the drive and power system have routine maintenance every 5 years. * Cargo: 40,000 tons of cargo not including soldiers general equipment * Market Cost: 15 billion to construct, The Cylon Empire does not sell their ships to other governments Systeme # Heavy Mega Pulsar Cannons (2): Heavy fusion beam weapons that are capable of destroying smaller ships in one shot and devastating larger targets. The Cylon Base-Star does not carry as much heavy beam weaponry as most Phase World Battleships because more space is devoted to missile launchers and the fairly heavy fighter compliment. The cannons cannot be combined into one volley but can be fired at the same target. Cannons are mounted in a turret that can rotate 180 degrees ad has a 80 degree arc of fire. Maximum Effective Range: Phase World Version: 100,000 miles (161,000 km) in space and 100 miles (161 km) in an atmosphere. Moderate Version: 800 miles (1287.5 km) in space and 100 miles (161 km) in an atmosphere. Mega Damage: 8D6x1000 MDC each. Rate of fire: Maximum of Two (2) times each per melee. Payload: Effectively Unlimited. # One Hundred (100) 3 cm Point Defense Turbo Lasers in Double Mounts: used as an anti-Starfighter and missile weapon and weapon mounts are on all sides of the ship Each turret can be controlled by a gunner or on automatic (+2 to strike, 3 Attacks per melee) and each Turret can rotate 360 and has a 180 arc of fire. They cannot be used faster than the speed of light. Maximum Effective Range: Phase World Version: 800 miles (1,290 km) in space and 8 miles (12.3 km) in an atmosphere. Moderate Version: 4,000 feet (1,200 m) in an atmosphere and 32,000 feet (9,600 m) in space. Mega Damage: Both Versions: 4D4x10 for both cannons. If one cannon is destroyed, damage is reduced to 2D4x10. Rate of Fire: Equal to the combined hand to hand attacks of the Gunner (usually 4 or 5). Payload: Effectively Unlimited # Vehicles: 300 Cylon Raider Star Fighters 30 Surface Transports 2 Drop Ships Kategorie:Technologie Kategorie:Technologie: Raumschiffe Kategorie:Technologie: Große Raumschiffe Kategorie:Technologie: Trägerschiffe Kategorie:TechGrad 12 Kategorie:Technologie: Cylonian Empire Kategorie:Militär: Cylonian Empire Kategorie:Militär